Desperate Need of Help
by TheTimeLady125
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione were'nt only childs? What if Cedric never died? What if Harry wasnt the one with the bad guardians?Rated T for violence and cursing and DARK MAGIC i suck at summaries trust me the story is better than it sounds!
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is my first story so tell me what you think

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked up and saw my so-called father with a smug smile on his face he kicked me again before he left out the door. I waited until I could no longer hear his car to try and stand up. Bad Idea….everything hurt. I knew he wasn't my father, besides that I didn't look anything like him, he said that I wasn't his and never would be, that I was a disrespect as a daughter, but the real reason I knew was because one day while he was out at work and I didn't have anything to do I decided to clean his room and I found a letter that said that my real parents were killed and that he needed to watch out for me.**

**That day he beat me unconscious and I couldn't even walk afterwards. It wasn't always like this when my adoptive mother was alive we were happy but the day she died the beatings started he claimed it was my fault she died. So after that I was stuck doing everything I wouldn't run because I was too weak and he would just beat me harder. So know it's the same routine every day, I always try to have everything perfect so the beatings wouldn't be so hard but he always found something wrong.**

**I snapped away from my memories and got the grocery list, I tried to walk but the pain in my leg told me it was broken from when **_**he **_**stepped on it yesterday. So I **_**limped**_** to my room put on a hoodie that hid the bruises and some sweats, I grabbed the piece of paper that held my name and my age just incase one day I would drop dead somewhere which in my case wasn't too improbable. Once again I limped downstairs and I headed to get the groceries as always I ignored the murmurs of people as I walked, or limped by. When I got home the sight made my eyes widen in horror,**_** he was home early and I wasn't there…**_

**Tonight he beat me motionless, he broke my hip and my other leg, he threw every breakable thing in sight at me and left me on the floor with blood oozing out of my arms and legs…. My hand automatically went to the pocket in my hoodie, gripped the paper roughly, took it out and held it close to my chest. **

**My name is Amy Potter, I'****m about to turn 11 in a few weeks and my life is a nightmare.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll give you a cookie! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to the few who reviewed I hope I can get a few more people here so please tell other people about the story!!

**On to the first chapter**

I felt Darkness surround me, I was in a dark abyss falling and falling, my only comfort was the voice talking to me. It sounded worried; sometimes I caught glimpses of the conversations being had. I didn't recognize any of the voices mainly because I didn't know many people but the voice that talked to me… that voice I knew.

*3 weeks later*

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately closed them the room was bright. I tried to move my hand but I felt stinging and stopped, I looked down and saw my worst fear…. IV needles. I suppressed a shiver when I saw a hand holding mine, my gaze traveled to the boy the hand was connected to. He had black hair and he had glasses, his hair was slightly parted around his forehead and he had a lightning shaped scar…what the heck????

I still felt slightly dazed and tried to sit up to get a better look but failed miserably, and at that precise moment the doctor walked in.

-"Oh," the female gasped "your awake Miss. Potter, well that's good news."

The boy next to me started to stir, he let go of my hand and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. His eyes traveled to my face and a smile plastered his face. I had a strange sense of Déjà vu it was like I had seen that smile before but I couldn't quite remember when…

He hopped out of his chair and walked over to a woman's sleeping form on the couch. He whispered something and the woman looked up at me and her eyes filled with tears. She stood up and slowly made her way to me. I could still feel the boy's eyes on me even if I wasn't looking at him. She got to me and hugged me. Her arms felt familiar. She let go of me and wiped her eyes, suddenly her gaze traveled to my forehead.

My hand went up and I felt that my usual bangs were swept to side and you could easily see the lightning shaped scar there. I started to pull on my hair to cover it up but her hand went up to stop me. I cringed thinking she was going to hit me. This wouldn't be the first time _**John**_ sent someone to hurt me. She gasped and enveloped me in a hug. My eyes were stinging with tears.

-"I'm sorry, it's just-" she paused for a moment to wipe her eyes "- you look so much like her…"

I was confused, my mind was going back and forth trying to figure who this mysterious woman was.

But most importantly …..

…what were they, her and the boy, to me??? The boy that looked so familiar to me. Then someone burst through the door.

**Does anybody have an idea who the mysterious woman is????**

**Question of the day:**

**What is your favorite song and band???**

**Please Review and answer the question while your at it……I'll give a cookie again!**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own ANYTHING except Amy and John; the rest belongs to J.K Rowling

Here are some of the answers on the question I asked last chapter:

Olioli80: mm my fav song is Im yours  
and my fav band is a tie between  
Cage the Elephant (saw them at Coachella)  
Franz Ferdinand (saw them at Coachella)  
Arctic Monkeys  
Beatles (Saw Paul McCartney at Coachella)  
M.I.A

Appleeater123: my favorites are Lily Allen, Vanessa Carleton, and Lesley Roy

Peace-Love-And-Mokneys7112: my favorite song is what to wear by Taylor swift and my fave band is the Jonas Brothers:D

On to the story

I blinked a few times….. I could swear some…one….my gaze traveled downwards where a gray cat with black stripes was staring at us.

Its gaze staring intently at the boy and me. And then I swear a smile appeared on its face, the cat came in and skillfully closed the door.

/\ /\

(0.0)

The cat that was in front of us suddenly turned into a middle-aged woman with her hair in a tight bun. Her lips were in a tight line that seemed permanently there. Her face creased with worry as she looked at me.

For the first time I looked at my self, the bruises in my arms had decreased considerably and were now almost as pale as my skin, but I think with her cat like eyes she could still see them.

She cleared her throat.

-"Good Morning Miss. Potter, Mr. Potter-" she paused for a minute to stare at the woman behind me while I looked at the bewildered look on the boy's face sure that it was matching my own "- ahh Mrs. Dursley, I see that you got the letter concerning Miss. Potter here."

I felt the woman nod behind me.

-"Excuse me,-" I said my voice a bit hoarse so I cleared my throat "- but who are you?" the boy nodded in agreement

-"Terribly Sorry dear, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

-"Can I ask one of the millions of questions in my mind right now?" I asked getting agitated

The woman nodded

-"Why did you call us both-" I motioned to the boy and me "-Potter?"

The woman got a shocked look on her face

-"Petunia you haven't told them?" Professor McGonagall asked the woman behind me

-"Well to be honest, she just woke up and I haven't had the chance to tell them… so now you can tell them." Petunia answered

-"Very well…Amy, Harry I'm going to say as much as I can but the rest the headmaster will tell you…. Amy as I am sure you already know about what happened to your parents, I'll wait for the headmaster to tell Harry at Hogwarts -" she was going to continue but Petunia rudely interrupted her

-"I BEG YOU PARDON! My niece and Nephew are NOT going to a school where some crack pot headmaster will teach them magic!" me and Harry looked at each other

McGonagall's face went pale and her face showed anger

-"Never Insult Albus Dumbledore in my presence." Her face softened and she continued "as I was saying, before I was very rudely interrupted, the head master is going to tell you both what happened. Now back to the matter I am here for, Amy, you and Harry are Twins and I have been sent here to deliver these." She reached into her emerald green robes and handed both her and her…..brother a letter. She opened it.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry******

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore ****  
****(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, And International Confed. of Wizards) ******

**Dear Aspiring Witch: ******

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.****  
****Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.******

**Yours sincerely, ******

**Death Roses****  
****Secretary to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore****  
****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry******

**Uniform****  
****First year students will require****  
**** sets of plain work robes (black) ****  
****2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear****  
****3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) ****  
****4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)******

**Set Books****  
****All students should have a copy of each of the following:****  
****The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk****  
****A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot****  
****Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling****  
****A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch****  
****One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore****  
****Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger****  
****Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander****  
****The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble******

**Other Equipment****  
****1 wand****  
****1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)****  
****1 set glass or crystal phials****  
****1 telescope****  
****1 set brass scales******

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad******

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

I blinked a few times and shared the same bewildered look with Harry.

-"I can't be a…. a wizard I'm just…..Harry." he said disbelieve dripping from his voice

-"Yeah if I was a …..Witch none of this could have happened to me, I would have been able to stop it. And besides magic doesn't exist!" I said my voice a bit too harsh.

-"Well _Potters_ have you ever been able to do sometime you can't explain?" she asked us

I thought and I remembered

-" Yeah on my fourth birthday, I wanted a clown but John and Lisa said they couldn't hire one and I REALLY wanted that clown, next thing I knew a clown popped in front of me and began doing tricks." I said remembering that day

-"Yeah, last week I was in the zoo with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and Dudley pushed me so he could see the snake better. I was angry at him and I kept wishing he would fall in the exhibition and next think I knew the glass disappeared and Dudley fell in." Harry answered her.

McGonagall smiled

-"That my dears are exceptional prove that magic is real. Most children born to wizard parents inherit those powers."

Suddenly a loud voice screeched _Hurry Up!_

-"MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST!"

McGonagall looked at me her face was torn between annoyances and irritation. Then she took out something I supposed was a wand and pointed it at me and flicked it. I heard Harry and Petunia gasp. I looked at myself nothing looked different then I grabbed my hair and pulled a lock of it in front of me.

Horror filled me up.

My once black and auburn hair was now a neon green color. I blinked and as soon as it was there it was gone.

I looked up at _Professor _McGonagall she just smiled and said.

-"Our gamekeeper Hagrid will pick you both up in a few days so you can go to Diagon Alley for your stuff. I shall see you on September the 1st." she waved and left.

Me and Harry looked at each other in wonder, both thinking the same thing:

_My long lost sibling._

Second chapter finally up!! Okay here's my promise if I get more reviews and more fans I will _**definitely **_update sooner. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Okay on to the question:

What's you favorite movie?


End file.
